


Three Minutes

by ploThief



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But it makes more sense if you have seen the movie, Crossover, I can't stop you, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Thanos Demands Your Silence, don't read if you haven't seen the movie, mentions of spoilers, or just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ploThief/pseuds/ploThief
Summary: A lot can happen in three minutes





	Three Minutes

* * *

 

Most of 1-A was there by the time Izuku made it to class. It was still early, so mostly everyone was out of their seats talking. Kirishima sent a quick hello from Kacchan's desk, where the explosive blonde was yelling furiously at Kaminari while Sero and Ashido howl with laughter. Tokoyami nods in greeting as he passed Shoji's desk, and Aoyama gave a sparkly bonjour, complete with a pose and all.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka waves him over from Todoroki's desk. Iida is there as well. "Did you have any trouble with the homework? Chapter 13 was rough!"

"Ahh, it was a bit troubling, but I think my answers are right." He laughs a little, thinking back to yesterday. "I might have to double check them though. I got so distracted by the news."

"Oh yeah!" Uraraka perks up. "I saw there was another invasion in the U.S. again. Didn't the Avengers take care of it?"

"It seems so, but at the cost of losing a hero." Izuku's excitement slips to something more somber. "Iron-man is still declared missing." The cybernetic genius wasn't one of his favorite heroes, however Izuku still admired him and hoped he turned out to be okay.

"It's still a possibility that the aliens may return as well." Todoroki points out. "Many heroes from across the globe have been placed on standby by the government, my father included." At the mention of his dad Todoroki scowls briefly, but returns just as quickly to his neutral expression. "We should be alert as well to prepare for any future conflict." Iida nods enthusiastically.

"Right! As heroes in training, it is our duty to help with guiding civilians and safety procedures as heroes engage in battle. If the time comes, we will be ready!"

 

The chat drifts off to a lighter mood after Iida's encouragement, until their friend goes vice president on everyone to go sit down in their seats.

Aizawa-sensei comes in looking tired as usual, and doesn't waste time to start the lesson. Today’s topic was interesting; ethics and the hero field, particularly those that related to quirk usage and the justice system. There were a lot of cases brought up, and it was fun hearing everyone's stances on different issues. Right now they were discussing the famous Thunderbelt vs Dota case, and Izuku was way too invested in taking notes to raise his hand to answer.

Aizawa calls on Momo and she stands.

"The hero Thunderbelt entered the facility with a standard sidekick team. While he successfully rescued the civilians, a..." Momo trails off. Izuku stops writing, curious to why his classmate fell silent, and turns to see her frowning at her arms before she crumbles into dust.

Ashido screams.

 

Sero is next.

"What's going on?" He yells, trying to hold together his arm that is turning to earth, but it spreads and he breaks.

"Hagakure!" Ojiro is trying to reach her, trying to save her as her face is revealed to as an expression of terror. He holds on to her as she begins to corrode. "Hagakure, hold on!"

She disappears.

 

"Stay calm," Aizawa-sensei's stands battle ready, bandages a flurry with red eyes. "Pinpoint the enemy. Be alert." Suddenly he's dust, already floating to the ground.

Tsuyu collapses into ash while Tokoyami crumbles away with a sigh. Izuku and the remaining class huddle back to back, quirks ready.

"I can't hear anything." Jiro yells and Shoji nods the same.

 

"I don't feel so good." Kaminari is holding his stomach, cracks forming up his side. He takes one look at it and lets out his quirk, trying to shock whomever was attacking them. Trying to stop what was happening to him. It didn't work. Ojiro sits on the floor, tears streaming down his face as his skin splitters into earth. He closes his eyes and cradles what once was Hagakure closer to his chest.

"Stay still," Todoroki shouts and covers the room in ice. The windows and door are layered thickly. Izuku notices how finely powdered the ice is, so that if anyone takes a step towards them footprints would appear. The person can't get to them without giving away their position. If they are using a vision based quirk they are out of sight an-

Uraraka starts crumbling.

 

"Uraraka-kun!" Izuku is racing towards her, Iida at his heels. She reaches out to them and Izuku and Iida run right through the dust that was Uraraka.

"No!"

Mineta screams are cut off as he falls to the floor, breaking on impact. Kirishima rushes to him but freezes, a surprised expression washing over his face before he goes up in pieces.

" _Move out of the way!_ " Izuku is yanked behind as Katsuki jumps forward, explosions blasting from his palms.

" **DIE! DIE! _DIE!"_**

Explosion after explosion lights up the room in every direction, Bakugou screaming for blood. Iida grabs Koda out of harm’s way and the rest find shelter where Izuku was thrown. Todoroki joins Bakugou in his onslaught but nothing works. No matter where they aim, how much they unleash, it does not stop. Aoyama. Shoji. Todoroki. One by one they crumble, until there are only six people left in the destroyed classroom.

 

"I can't feel my legs." Katsuki turns to Izuku, who stumbles into him for support.

"I'm next," he sobs, trembling into the stunned blonde.

"Deku-"

"Here," Izuku plucked out one of his hair and thrusts it into Katsuki's hands before collapsing onto the floor. His legs were cracking. "All-Might's power. Eat it."

"No, don't you-"

"Sorry, Kacchan." The cracks were reaching his wobbly smile. "Please tell-"

Izuku doesn't have time to finish his sentence. Pieces flutter to the ground.

Katsuki drops to his knees. People are running, crying, screaming for help. But Katsuki can only stare at the place his former classmates had been. At the place where he kneels now. Shaking, he looks at the parting gift that lays in his hand.

 

The strand of hair crumbles into nothing.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity War fooped me up, so imma foop you up.
> 
> Surviving: Bakugou, Iida, Ashido, Koda, Jiro


End file.
